The Good Boyfriend
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Kurt takes care of Sam's, ahem, 'needs' when the jock sprains his wrist. One-shot. Warning: Pure Unadulterated Smut!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters portrayed within.**

Sam Evans nervously bit his thumbnail as he rang the doorbell to the Hudson-Hummel household. He swept his bangs out of his eyes as the front door swept open, revealing a very angry-looking Kurt Hummel.

"You're late," Kurt said, eyebrow arched and contempt written across his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay," Sam replied meekly. "It's just…practice sucked, especially in this million degree weather, and I –."

"You could have called," Kurt interrupted. "Or texted. Or sent smoke signals. Or done something to let me know we wouldn't make it to the Angelica and I didn't have to waste my time putting together this insanely gorgeous outfit only to spend the night home like an idiot," he fumed.

"I would've texted, but:" Same tried to raise his right arm which was currently wrapped in a pale blue sling but only managed to move it an inch upwards before cringing in pain. Seeing his discomfort Kurt rushed forward and put his hands gently on Sam's wrapped arm, rubbing it gently.

"What happened?" Kurt asked with concern.

"I landed on my arm weird when I got tackled at practice," Sam said. "It's just a sprained elbow, but Coach said I could be out for awhile."

Kurt scolded Sam as he led him into his house like he was made of porcelain. "I can't believe you let me go on and on about some stupid date when you're injured!" He continued his verbal tirade as he practically pushed Sam upstairs to his room, although he paid particular attention not to touch or jostle his sling.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're all red and mad?" Sam asked once they reached Kurt's room. He took a seat on his bed, once again sweeping his bangs out from his forehead.

"I do not get red," Kurt blushed, sitting next to Sam.

"Well, now you're getting all pink," Sam teased, using his good hand to rub the paler boy's cheeks. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, his tongue darting out and tracing Kurt's lips. When he leaned back he smirked because if it were at all possible Kurt was even pinker.

"I'm sorry for throwing a fit about you being late," Kurt said, leaning against Sam's shoulder as he was too ashamed to look into the blond boy's face. "Sometimes I forget to leave my diva persona on stage where it belongs."

"It's okay, Kurtie," Sam said, using the nickname Kurt hated because he insisted it made him sound like a five-year old but secretly loved. "It's your passion for – well, everything - that made me fall for you."

"I'm not passionate about everything," Kurt defended, taking Sam's good hand and turning it over, tracing the lines in his palms with his fingers. "Just fashion…and music…and Broadway…and glee…and you," he said, using the back of his fingernail to trace his way up Sam's veiny forearm. "Being passionate about everything would mean I've become that which I've come to detest. I would be...Rachel Berry," Kurt said with wide eyes, burying his head further into Sam's shoulder.

"You are not Rachel," Sam said, nuzzling the top of Kurt's head. "You smell too good to be Rachel. She uses that weird, organic shampoo she buys online from the Canadian village Celine Dion grew up in. You smell like fresh flowers and warm cream," Sam said, taking a deep whiff of Kurt's hair.

"And you smell like someone let a wet dog loose in the boys locker room," Kurt said, clenching his nose and pulling away from Sam's side. "Did you take a shortcut through the sewer system to get here?"

"I had to stay late to get my wrist checked out and by the time the physical therapist was done I was already late for our date," Sam explained. "I didn't exactly have time to shower." Now it was his turn to blush.

Kurt left Sam's side and walked to the bathroom. Sam hoped he hadn't offended him with his smell. He lifted his good arm and took a whiff. He couldn't smell anything disgusting, but then again he was used to being around sweaty guys all day. Kurt was used to nice smells, like perfume or new leather. "Dude, if it's that bad I can leave," he shouted into the bathroom.

Kurt re-entered the room clutching a large plastic bin filled to the brim with soapy water.

"Get up," he ordered Sam. Sam slowly sat up from the bed.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked, confused. Kurt pulled back the covers to the bed, stacking the pillows on one side and lying down a few towels along the length of the mattress. He then turned to Sam and directed him to strip.

"What?" Sam asked, a bemused smile playing at his lips. Kurt knew his boyfriend wasn't the brightest sweater in the department store but it was pretty obvious what he wanted to accomplish.

"I love you, Sam, but your funk is beyond description; there's no way I can be near you when you smell so deplorable," Kurt said, another tinge of pink spreading over Sam's already embarrassed cheeks. "But then again, there's no way I can send my injured boyfriend home to bathe himself clumsily with one good arm. So," Kurt leaned towards Sam, sliding the blond boy's slightly damp shirt over his head, "I've decided to give you a sponge bath."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, trying his best to contain his excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kurt said, unbuttoning the top of Sam's jeans and unzipping them so they fell into a puddle around his slightly hairy legs. "This is going to be an innocent bath. Like a nurse taking care of a patient."

"A sexy nurse," Sam corrected as Kurt knelt before him, motioning for the boy to lift his leg so he could extract his jeans.

"Anymore outbursts like that and you get no Jell-O for dessert," Kurt said rising to his feet. "Now," he said, sliding his hands into Sam's Spider-Man briefs, laying them flat against his thighs, "I'm afraid your, ahem, interesting choice of underwear must be done away with as well." Kurt slid the underwear down Sam's legs, releasing the jock's rapidly plumping cock.

Sam big cheeks reddened as his member was exposed. "It's sort of got a mind of its own," he said lamely. Kurt leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's insanely large lips before pressing on his bare chest and putting an arm around his back, supporting him as he lay back on the bed. Kurt brought the tub of water to his nightstand and rolled the chair from in front of his desk so that it was beside his bed. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Sam lying stiffly with his eyes squeezed shut.

"It's not going to hurt, you know," Kurt said, dipping the sponge in the warm water and squeezing the suds out.

"I know," Sam replied through clenched teeth. "It's just…I'm trying really hard not to get, well, hard."

"It's not like I haven't seen you with a boner before," Kurt said as he began soaping up Sam's chest. "Besides, if it makes you feel any better you have a really nice dick."

Sam giggled. Kurt thought it was because he'd just swept across his nipple when Sam said, "It's so weird hearing you talk dirty. You're like the most innocent guy I know."

"I am far from innocent," Kurt said, lifting Sam's arms and soaping the sparse hair that grew beneath. "I'm confident that, apart from my sexuality, the things you and I have done have probably ensured me a spot in hell." He smirked as he remembered the dirty and erotic things he and Sam did, some right in this very bed.

"I know that," Sam said. "Believe me, the things you can do with your tongue should be illegal. But you're so sweet and caring." He looked into his boyfriend's eyes as he said, "Even now you're giving me a sponge bath when you could have just sent me home or wrapped my arm in a plastic bag with some duct tape and let me wash myself." His eyes sparkled as he said, "You're amazing."

Kurt blinked back small tears of joy as he continued to wash his boyfriend. "If you're trying to get me to give you a quickie it may be slightly working."

Sam grinned. "I didn't want to say anything, but my arm is busted and it's going to take a while to heal and all." Kurt used a new clean sponge to wipe away some of the suds on Sam's chest as he made his way to his neck and Adam's apple, leaning closer to the injured boy. "I am going to need some…relief, every now and then. Especially now," Sam said, darting his eyes down towards his crotch.

"Oh really," Kurt said, sponging behind Sam's ears and bringing his face closer and closer to the blond. "And what do you suppose I should do about that?"

"I guess you could let me suffer in silence," Sam replied meekly. He was quickly losing his breath; despite being with Kurt for over six months being this close to him never failed to leave him breathless. "I mean, I already sprained my wrist. What's some blue balls to go along with it?" he said with the mildest of dramatic flairs.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the drama queen in this relationship!" Kurt said, slapping Sam's chest lightly.

Sam giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to steal your thunder." He fingered his boyfriend's dark brown hair as he laid his head on his muscled chest.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you for trying to steal my spotlight," Kurt said, keeping his head on Sam's chest and never breaking eye-contact with the blond boy as his left hand crept down past Sam's pubic hair and began to stroke his slightly hard dick. His fingers slid up and down the rapidly hardening cock, making Sam's stomach rise and fall dramatically. "I'm going to have to punish you for such a heinous act against my potential career as a Broadway star."

"Please don't let this punishment last long," Sam said, licking his lips obscenely. "I haven't cum in two days."

"Maybe I'll take it easy on you," Kurt said, lifting himself up and readjusting himself so he lay in between Sam's naked legs. "You are injured after all." Sam whimpered like a puppy, pathetically trying to lift his arm up to show Kurt he was indeed hurt. Kurt chuckled, always amazed at the new levels of adorableness his boyfriend could reach.

He leaned down and licked the length of Sam's dick, using the point of his tongue to trace the sensitive head. Sam shivered as Kurt kissed the tip, and nearly jumped off the bed when Kurt swallowed the length of him in one swoop. Kurt used just the right amount of bobbing and tongue action on Sam's shaft to cause the boy to pant harder, moving his legs restlessly, pulling slightly on Kurt's hair, encouraging him to take it all. Kurt reveled in giving blowjobs; sure, he liked receiving them well enough, having gotten his first one from Puck a year ago and receiving more from Blaine when they were 'friends with benefits', and no one gave better head than Sam, especially with his big, pouty lips and really fat tongue, but he just loved sucking dick. Maybe because he was really submissive, or because he liked pleasing someone so easily; whatever the case Kurt really loved giving his boyfriend blowjobs, and since his was the only dick he'd sucked in the past four months, he gave them quite frequently.

Kurt could tell when Sam was getting close, so when he felt Sam stiffen beneath him he would ease off his dick and resort to licking his balls, which Sam always kept shaved for some reason. Once Sam calmed down he'd go back to sucking his cock, enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum that would drip from Sam's dick like a leaky faucet.

Kurt figured he'd let Sam suffer enough and when he felt Sam's body stiffen he kept bobbing up and down on his dick, increasing the suction and tonguing the hell out of his flared dick head. Sam tried to sit up but was too weak. Instead he wrapped his naked thighs around Kurt's head, squeezing gently as he dug his feet into Kurt's back. Kurt knew his boyfriend would soon reach the point of no return, so he tugged lightly on his ball sack with one hand while gently tracing the outline of his ass crack with the other. That set him off. Sam heaved and with a great intake of breath began unloading his two-day load into Kurt's warm mouth. Kurt swallowed easily, already anticipating Sam's orgasm. He milked the boy dry, earning a few squeaks of appreciation and rubs from Sam's feet on his back. However, he was quickly forced off with Sam's good hand as his dick became far too sensitive once he'd cum. Kurt smacked his lips heartily before leaning in and kissing Sam, whose eyes were closed and was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"That was probably the best yet," Sam said between kisses.

"It wasn't meant to be enjoyable, it was meant to be torturous," Kurt reminded him, fingering his boyfriend's long blond hair.

"Oh yeah, that was really…torturing?" Sam said, unsure of how to correctly use the word. Kurt laughed as Sam roughly cupped his ass. "So, when do I get to torture you?"

"Easy, blondie," Kurt said, lifting himself off the injured boy. "You've got a lot more healing to do before you go around trying to torture people." He picked up the sponge from the basin and began lathering Sam up again. Sam reveled in the attention Kurt paid while washing his body, and didn't even blush when his dick began to plump up again.

"I don't know if we'll ever get around to getting you clean if that thing doesn't stay down," Kurt sighed, washing under Sam's armpits again.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Sam smirked. He tried his best not to moan in appreciation as Kurt descended once again towards his rapidly fattening cock. Quinn never gave him head, and he'd never met a girl who would go down on him twice in a row.

God, he loved being gay.

* * *

**AN: This was just another little drabble that's been building up dust in my head. I don't know if I like it or not. Some REVIEWS would really help me out, especially on what I should work on for next time (hint, hint). **

**As always, I love you guys and thanks for reading (and reviewing)!**


End file.
